


Day 21

by bigleosis



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas baking, Cookies, Day 21, Deirdre POV, Gen, Good Omens Fanfiction Advent calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545160
Kudos: 10





	Day 21

**Day 21 | Christmas baking**

Deidre Young was watching the five children in her dining room with a small smile on her face, while she drank her tea.  
Adam had invited Warlock again and it was so lovely to see them growing so close to each other. Also Pepper, Brian and Wensleydale accepting Warlock, and making him a part of them, made her happier than she would have ever thought possible.

Actually, they were making Christmas cookies, with dough she had prepared that morning. They were yelling happily at each other. Dog lay at her feet, sleeping tight, not bothered by the loudness.  
Whenever the kids had filled a griddle with cookies, Deidre placed it in the oven to bake them, while the kids decorated the cooled cookies.  
It was a peaceful afternoon and she hadn’t told them that they all were going to London on the 26th, to see Adam’s godfathers.  
Maybe she should save some cookies for them.


End file.
